Unworthy
by Sasukefreek13
Summary: Sasuke is a young vampire who was living a rather modest life until the day known as: Downfall. All vampires deemed unworthy by more powerful vampires were forced into slavery and made to wear collars labeling them as pets. It was the day that vampires were put into classes and unfortunately, Sasuke fell right down to the bottom. He's bought by Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day Known as Downfall.

Rain was always pouring down on this dull and colorless city. The people who inhabit it were just as colorless and dull. Which made it much easier for the vampires who secretly roam the streets at night to blend in. One particular young vampire was a loner, having been abandoned by his master a few years ago. Some would say he was perfect for the life of a vampire. Even in life he was pale skinned and just seemed to blend in with the crowd, no one hardly noticing him.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke correct?" A voice from behind him spoke quite unexpectedly. Sasuke whirled around, cursing his still-weak abilities. It was almost as if they didn't exist. Not like it was his fault.

"Ah..." He muttered dismissively, turning his attention back to his dinner once he didn't sense any kind of threat. _"Wait. How does that vampire know who I am?" _He turned back around to question him but before he knew it, he was on the ground. His face dug into the rank smelling concrete and 3-4 men held him still. "Ahh!" He winced at the sudden sharp sting around his wrists and realized they had placed him in silver handcuffs.

"Yes, sir, he's as you suspected_._"

Sasuke began feeling dizzy as the group of men spoke. They had injected him with something. "Not very powerfulll...," was all the young vampire heard before blacking out completely.

"Unng..." Sasuke woke slowly, and was greeted with an extremely bright and obtrusive light in his face. He had no idea how much time had passed but he had a feeling it was day time. With that light trained on him, he went into an internal panic, thinking he was going to die by the sun. He slowly lifted his head off the desk he was forced to sit in. It was exactly like an interrogation room you would see in cop movies. Right down to the angry policemen staring at him from the other side of the desk. Except these people were not the police, nor the army that was trying to eradicate the vampire race. It was his own kind. This surprised him more than anything. What would vampires want with him?

"Now that you're awake...we can begin." One of the vampires said as he cleared his throat. "You will be tested on several skill sets, and based on how well you do, you will be given a class. Every vampire must go through this test and you are no exception." Sasuke was dumbfounded and clearly had no idea what to say. _"Test? What could they possibly need to test me for? What's the point of all this?"_

Before he could ask anything, he was forced to stand. The boy glared viciously at the two, not appreciating the rough treatment. They didn't seem to care by their vacant expressions, and they took him to a room filled with obstacles. The other vampire who hadn't spoken up in the interrogation room was the one who explained the first test. "Your first test will be on your speed...you will simply run around the track...," He pointed to one side of the large room which had an every day, oval shaped track. "...and we will compare your speed with the average for all 3 classes. Unworthy, Adequate, and Superior."

Sasuke blinked in astonishment. _"So it's like gym class...almost..."_ He nodded a bit to convey that he understood and walked up to the strip. After a signal, he raced around the track as fast as he could, bursting up to speeds of 30-35 miles per hour. He was actually proud of this accomplishment.

The next few tests were strength, stealth, senses, and endurance. Sasuke definitely did not like the endurance test. He tried his best in each, despite the fact that he felt this was absolutely ridiculous. He watched at the end of each test as the vampire recorded his results with a less-than-impressed expectation on his face. Finally, it was time for his final test, which would be magic, or more commonly referred to as powers. Each vampire had a specific element, and Sasuke's just happened to be fire. In this test, Sasuke could see targets and he had to use his element to hit those targets. So, he summoned fire into his hand and shot it directly at the bulls-eye. He did so for each and every target, and finally, the proctors seemed to be impressed with him. _"I'm finally getting some recognition..."_

"You boy, Uchiha Sasuke, follow me." Sasuke, breathing heavily, followed the two out of the testing area. The one with the clipboard turned towards him and cleared his throat. "Despite your efforts, you've been placed in the Unworthy class. You will be put into slavery auctions starting today."

The world seemed to crash all around him. _"Wait...what? Slavery?!"_ "This has got to be a joke. There's no way..." He jerked as he noticed the one without the clipboard smirking, as if he found all of this amusing.

"It's no joke." The man said as he handcuffed Sasuke again. The boy fought them every step of the way to a building right across from where he was taken earlier. The next thing he knew, he was tossed into a cell and left alone. At least that's what he thought, until he heard the whispers and whimpers of others he assumed ranked Unworthy. The door opened and down came several other vampires, and even Sasuke could tell they were high rank just from their appearance. They were confident and had an air of power about them. Each of these men and women gave him a glance before moving on down the rows of cells. Except one. A pale, extremely pale man with long black hair stopped and gave him a long stare. His eyes made the boy uncomfortable and despite wanting to be defiant, he looked away.

"Heheheheh...you'll do nicely." The man spoke with a drawn out tone that dripped with evil intent.

Sasuke shivered at the voice, it clawed at his ears and made him wish anyone else but him was talking. He was relieved when he walked away, but not for long, because he came back with one of the vampires in charge and paid. Dread completely filled him. _"Out of everyone...it has to be this guy that buys me? It looks like all he wants to do is torment me..with those creepy eyes..."_ The young vampire was forced to stand and a collar was shoved around his neck. It was a simple collar but made of metal. It could only be tightened or loosened by the unique fingerprint of the master in ownership of it.

"My name is Orochimaru, but you'll have no need of my name. You will call me master." He spoke as he clipped a leash on him and yanked him forward as he made his way out of the building. Sasuke winced with each tug, his anger rising with every action and word. But despite that, he stayed silent as they reached a large mansion, obviously owned by Orochimaru. He was brought inside and immediately shoved on the ground. "You have two purposes here. Housework, and my needs. Any type of disobedience or breaking of my rules, you will be punished. No exceptions."

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Punishment

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my first chapter! I'm going to say this now: I plan to write a chapter a week but I really like reviews...so more reviews and I might submit them earlier! Warning: This chapter contains coarse language, gore, torture, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!

Sasuke looks over at the large staircase which breaks off at the top in two directions with two sets of stairs. Each side has many doors to many rooms. He was very impressed despite the situation he was in. _"So...I'm practically like a maid? This really sucks..." _He suddenly realizes that Orochimaru is standing too close to him and he looks up. "What is it?" He asks angrily, really aggravated with the night's events.

Suddenly, his cheek bone cracks onto the cold hard marble that makes up Orochimaru's floor. He'd been struck without warning. The young vampire didn't feel anything until the shock wore off. Then the whole right side of his face started to throb and swell. "First off...you will address me as master when you speak to me. Second, you don't even speak unless I give you permission. Lastly..." The man kneels down and grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a sitting position. "I'm adjusting your collar..." Sasuke gasped a bit when the cold metal closed around his throat until he felt like his head was going to pop off. He knew that if he were human, he wouldn't be able to breath and would choke to death. Luckily that wasn't the case.

_"Or is that even lucky? I'd rather be a human in hiding than stay with this fucking guy..He's a psychopath!" _

Orochimaru smirked down at him, pleased, and straightens up into a standing position. As Sasuke started to get up, he received a kick to the face which made his already bruising, swelling cheek, worse. He touched his face, groaning, his fingers even trembling a little. The attacks happen so quick, Sasuke doesn't even have time to register them before or even after they connect. Only when he feels the pain does he realize he's been hit.

"You have quite a lot to learn pet...you will not do a thing unless I command you to..." He clips a leash on Sasuke's collar and forces him to walk on all fours past the large stairway to the right, where he turns down a hallway lined with doors.

_"Geez...I thought this mansion was impressive...but really...there's no decoration at all...it's just a huge building with lots of doors."_ His knees were starting to hurt against the cold marble, which seemed to be the only flooring within the whole house. _"God damn it, hasn't he ever heard of carpet before? Who'd want their house covered in this shit?"_ Abruptly, they came to a stop and Orochimaru opened one of the doors, pushing it all the way open with his index finger.

"This, is where you never want to be, pet." He smirks. Sasuke peered inside and went paler than he usually is. The entire room was filled with torture devices. From whips to knives, to cages, to heavy looking chains. Anything you could possibly think of, it was there. Orochimaru smiled sweetly, but it was far from sweet. "This is all for you pet. Every last piece of equipment."

Sasuke couldn't help but shudder. _"Am I really going to just give up this easily because I'm afraid of torture? All those stories about slaves defying their masters, for pride? All that did them was bring them closer to death. And pride doesn't matter when you're dead." _His teeth clench as he fights himself. _"But can I really just completely give up? It's humiliating! Absolutely humiliating!" _Even his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his head, tussling his hair. It infuriated him. _"Is this guy really gonna fucking pet me? Fuck you, you fucking creepy fuck!" _Sure, he could have thought of better insulting things to think, but he was too pissed.

He felt a sharp tug on his neck as Orochimaru yanked him with the leash. Soon he was being dragged down the hallway again, back to the front of the main stairway. "Clean the house."

Sasuke felt a hiss rising in his throat. "The enire fucking house?" Bam. The same cheek hit the floor, causing unbelievable pain to course through his face and neck. He was seeing stars for a moment and he vaguely heard Orochimaru speak.

"You've already forgotten what I told you? Address me as master, and only when I give you permission to speak. That just earned you a punishment and you haven't even started cleaning yet. I like my mansion spotless, and I'm sure you'll fuck up. Which means more punishment." He snaps his fingers, wanting his pet to follow him back to that horrible room. Sasuke shivers slightly, sitting up. He had a feeling that if he got up to walk, didn't follow, or disobeyed in any other ridiculous way, his punishment would be far worse. So with a twinge of humiliation, he crawled after him, stopping at the entrance of the torture room. He couldn't see him anywhere.

_"Oh fuck...this is bad isn't it?"_ After debating whether or not he should just make a run for the front door, he was kicked into the room from behind. Instead of landing on his face like previous times, he shielded himself with his arms so his face wouldn't receive further damage. He heard the door slam shut as he sat up. _"What's going to happen to me?"_ He was frightened, and rightfully so. He had a feeling that he was going to enter a world of unbearable pain. And he was right.

Orochimaru had him by the hair, dragging him over to the wall which had the heavy metal chains hooked up to it. Sasuke jerked a bit as his arms were brought above his head and strapped into the cuffs at the end of each chain. They put unmanageable weight down on his arms despite their purpose being to hold him upright. Sasuke's teeth chattered as fear overtook him. He was never good at enduring any kind of pain, which is why he failed the endurance test miserably back in that building. His vision was even starting to blur and for a moment, hope flared in him. Hopefully he would pass out and be unable to feel anything.

**CRACK.**

** WHOOSH. CRACK.**

Sasuke jerked back into reality and consciousness by the pain the whip caused. Fire sliced across his back with each unmerciful whip. His head hung down with his eyes shut tight as he tried to ignore the pain or try to get away from it. The young vampire's hands shook and kept worsening as the punishment went on. The screams ripping from his throat could not be helped nor stopped by his own will. When the whip finally did cease, Sasuke slumped against the wall with a cry of relief, his hands continuing to shake. Lashes took up every inch of his back, at every angle possible. The skin was no longer there and his blood poured freely, covering his legs and the floor around him. _"I can see...why...there's no...carpet..."_ He almost laughed, but did end up smiling a little.

Orochimaru finally spoke. "Now...I hope you learned your lesson." The sadistic man was grinning, as if he couldn't wait to point out any little flaw and punish him again. The chains were removed, and with nothing to support him, Sasuke crumbled to the ground, actually blacking out this time.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the soft glow of a lamp filling the room. He was on the floor, judging by the hard surface. Slowly, he brushed his fingers across his side, noticing that his entire back was bandaged. _"Hn...well...at least he had the courtesy to do _that._"_ With his body shaking, he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ah. You're awake I see." Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to see Orochimaru sitting in a comfy looking chair, legs crossed, and staring at him with that smirk that never seemed to leave his face. "You still have chores to do. So get to it."

Humiliation was starting to grow inside of him. _"I'm going to have to crawl down those fucking stairs..." _He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and crawled out of the room. He could feel the snake man's eyes watching him the entire time, which only heightened his feeling. Sasuke peered over the staircase, seeing his own blood forming a pathway from the bottom of the stairs to the top. His hand flew up to his mouth as he nearly gagged. Bits of his flesh stuck to the edges of each stair. _"He...fucking dragged me up here! Didn't even bother to carry me!" _He shut his eyes tight, hiding from the sight, his hand still over his mouth but the danger of puking was gone. However, bile rose in his throat the minute he tried crawling down them. His blood was still fresh and clung to his knees, legs, and hands as he made his descent. He tried avoiding the bits of flesh the best he could. Upon reaching the bottom, he noticed an empty bucket and a small rag. Sasuke glared at the objects, really annoyed. _"Really? He's not even going to give me water and soap? I'm going to have to get it myself, huh?"_ He glanced back to the top of the stairs, noticing that Orochimaru had not followed him. With a slight smirk, he scooped up the bucket and rag, and stood up, wincing at the ache that had aquired in his knees for being on them so long. _"God damn this feels good."_

He stretched out slightly, taking the bucket and going down the hallway to the left of the stairs. He knew a kitchen with water and cleaning products had to be here somewhere. He opened doors, noting how unbelievably plain everything was. He was startled when a glint or a flash caught his attention, but when he looked, he couldn't find the source. At the very end of the hallway, there were double doors, and sure enough, when he opened them, it lead to the biggest kitchen Sasuke ever laid eyes on. It was unbelievably clean. He took the bucket and set it in the sink, turning the faucet on and letting it fill. While that was going on, he crouched, refusing to get on his knees, and looked under the cabinet for soap he could use. After a bit of rummaging he picked out a brand of soap he'd never even heard of. While examining it, cold water rushed onto his head and he screamed, falling backwards a bit. He was able to regain his balance and stand up to quickly turn the water off, which had made the bucket overflow. _"Tsch...come to think of it, how was I supposed to carry all this back on my hands and knees? The damn bucket doesn't even have a handle."_

Carrying the soap bottle and rag under his arm and carefully balancing the bucket in his hands, he made his way back to the foyer and the main stairs. He quickly glanced around him again for Orochimaru, and started to grow suspicious when he didn't see him yet again. Just to be careful, he got back on his hands and knees. _"He never specified how much of his house I'm cleaning. Surely he doesn't expect me to clean the whole thing?" _The vampire spent hours cleaning the blood off the stairs and scrubbing away at the floor. During this time, there was still no sign of his captor. Sasuke soon forgot about him as he worked. With only ten minutes left until sunrise, he had scrubbed away at the entire foyer and staircase area. No blood or gore remained on the stairs, which made Sasuke feel relieved.

Quite suddenly, he felt the presence of another, and sure enough, Orochimaru was standing at the top of the staircase. It was as if he sensed that Sasuke was finished. The man walked down, his shoes hitting the marble and echoing with each step. "I see you're done. And good work too...I really liked how you implicated the banner to use as a stool of some sorts so you could reach all the way up there." Sasuke's skin paled as he realized that Orochimaru had indeed been watching him this whole time. With his point across, Orochimaru continued down until he reached his pet. "Now now...you've broken yet another rule...do you really wish to be punished that badly?" Glee was apparent in his eyes as he hooked Sasuke onto the leash and dragged him back down the right side hallway.

A scream broke through Sasuke. "No! Please don't! I can't do that again...master!" He added in a wild attempt to please him through his hysteric behavior.

Orochimaru only continued to smirk. "Don't worry pet. I won't even use the whip this time. Or target your back." Sasuke was shaking all over, not liking the sound of his voice. It was still like nails on a chalkboard to his ears. But it wasn't that; he just really doesn't like the sadistic tone he's using. This time, his master strapped him onto a plain wooden table, his arms bare and pinned to his side. Orochimaru held up what looked like an oversized potato peeler. "This is what we're going to have fun with now, pet." Sasuke could only stare at the object in complete fear, likely scenarios flashing in his mind.

_"Why is he doing this to me? He's going to kill me...he's fucking insane!"_ He just kept thinking these thoughts while trying not to absolutely lose it. Orochimaru brought the torture device closer and pressed down on his arm, swiping it quickly from his palm to his elbow. It acted just like a potato peeler, except it was his skin coming off. Sasuke screamed as loud as he could, wanting to die. Without any hesitation, a new strip of flesh was swiped off and this repeated until only the skin from his shoulder to just before his elbow remained. Saliva ran from his open mouth as he tried to form words. The pain was excruciating. And it doesn't seem like it's over either. The sadistic man walked over to the other side and did the same thing to his other arm. His vision was starting to blur again as blood poured down the sides of the table and onto the floor. How much blood could he possibly lose?

"Hm...I think I need to close those wounds. Or at least attempt to...they'll heal yes, but why not speed up the process?" With a smirk he held up a fire torch and moved the searing flame across the exposed muscle tissue that made up Sasuke's arms. The vampire could not take it. He screamed himself hoarse awhile ago and now he was just making the expression of screaming, as no sound came out.

_ "It's go...ing...to SPREAD THR...ough...my whole body...I'm going to...die..." _Just like the last punishment, God was cruel and waited until the very end before he was able to pass out from it all. And just like before, he woke up in the same room, with bandages around his arms. Even the pain seemed to be dimmed and he blurted out a "thank you" before he realized it. _"Am I really starting to be trained?" _He heard a cackle beside him and turned to see the man back in the chair.

"Oh you're very welcome...pet. But you didn't address me properly. I'll let it slide this time if you correct your mistake and never do it again."

Sasuke is shivering madly from fear. "Thank you, master." He didn't want to move at all, and hoped that Orochimaru didn't have anything else planned for today. Day. It _was _daytime wasn't it? He certainly does feel tired, not to mention hungry. He never got to feed back in the city. He wanted to ask but was too afraid, not wanting any more punishments. Suddenly, he heard a clap and it made him jump.

"Now...I was planning on bathing you, but a full bath with those injuries just wont do, will it? I'm going to have to give you a sponge bath. Nice and personal." He laughed again, which made the boy cringe. He watched as Orochimaru went into the bathroom that's connected to this room and come back with a sponge as well as a bucket. He made Sasuke climb from the bed, which he was allowed to rest on this time, to the floor. Every movement caused searing pain for both his arms and his back. Sitting there, Orochimaru removed his clothes by cutting them off, which Sasuke did not appreciate. But as he was being washed, he couldn't help but think that it felt good after all that. He just wished he was the one bathing himself. He didn't like other people invading his privacy. He was pulled out of his thoughts and the silence when Orochimaru spoke in that smug tone of his. "Say that you're mine pet. I want to hear you say it."

Sasuke couldn't help but blush and stare down at his toes. "I...am yours...master."

"Say it like you actually mean it, and don't be so hesitant about it."

"I am yours, master." _"Am I truly broken? It's only been a day...fuck a really long day yeah, but just a day."_

As if Orochimaru could read his mind he stated in a wondering tone: "My previous pets took a lot more to break than you. It's rather...nice." Suddenly Orochimaru started to yawn. "Well it is rather late eh?" He takes the bucket and sponge back to the bath and returns shortly. "Bed time, pet." As he said that, a leash was clipped onto Sasuke's collar and he is forced alongside him. The top of the staircase had another set of double doors which lead to a very long hallway. Sasuke wasn't sure how many turns they made but they finally arrived at a door indistinguishable from any of the others. Once inside, Sasuke realized it must be either his room, Orochimaru's, or both. His heart sank at the thought of being able to sleep in a warm, comfy bed, once he saw a small cage beside it. "This is where you will sleep, pet. If you're good, I'll feed you tonight."

Sasuke reluctantly crawls into the cramped space and Orochimaru shuts the door and locks him inside. _"Great...I'm getting the fuck out of here. There's no way I'm staying here for eternity. I'd kill myself first." _There was no room to lie down, so Sasuke just hugged his legs and tried to sleep that way. He completely ignores Orochimaru, who had climbed in bed to sleep in comfort.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Remember, I like reviews! Hopefully you're anxiously awaiting chapter 3!


End file.
